thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shenzi (The Lion King: Revisited)
Shenzi is a female hyena. She is the leader of her clan. Personality Shenzi is sassy, but has a longer fuse than most hyenas. Due to her superior intelligence and the fact that she often takes command in more serious situations, she is the leader of the group of hyenas. Shenzi is vicious but also has a sense of humor, albeit a somewhat malicious one, stating that she wants a "cub sandwich" and teasing Kamari by calling him "Cactus Butt" when he falls into a thicket of thorns. This malicious sense of humor is shared wholeheartedly by Kamari and Azizi. Shenzi's sense of humor sometimes distracts her however and she doesn't notice Simba, Nala and Zazu fleeing until Ed and Banzai point out that their dinner is escaping. Throughout most of the film, Shenzi is very loyal to Scar and never disobeys his commands. She reprimands Kamari for wanting to attack wildebeest before Scar's signal. However as time goes on, Shenzi begins to doubt Scar, complaining about the lack of food and water. Finally her faith in Scar is broken completely when he tries to blame her and the other hyenas for Mufasa's death. She also shows a vengeful streak in the climax of the film as she and her fellow hyenas attack Scar and tear him apart for betraying them. History While Timon is singing "That's All I Need", Shenzi appears alongside Kamari and Azizi. After Timon finishes the song, Shenzi pushes him aside and starts to infiltrate the meerkat colony with her two companions. The hyenas fail to devour the meerkats, as they escape into their burrows, but they nearly catch Uncle Max, who barely escapes in time. Shenzi, along with Kamari and Azizi, tries to coax Zazu and young Simba and Nala to stay in the Elephant Graveyard for dinner. As the hyenas chase after the trio, they capture Zazu and place him in "the birdy boiler", sending him flying out of the Elephant Graveyard. Simba tells the hyenas to pick on someone their own size, which Shenzi declares him and Nala to be, resulting in the cubs being pursued once more. Shenzi tries to catch Nala, only to be scratched by Simba with his claws. As they corner Simba and Nala in the cave, Simba tries to protect Nala by attempting to roar at them, but Shenzi, becoming more amused than scared at his feeble roar, begs Simba to roar again. Just then, Shenzi and the other hyenas are hear a thunderous roar and, before they can know it, Simba's father Mufasa arrives and wrestles the hyena trio to the ground. Frightened, the hyenas run away. Later that night, Shenzi shares Kamari's mutual hate for lions, but Scar arrives and tells them that lions are not all that bad. They join Scar in the "Be Prepared" musical sequence in which they all plot to kill Mufasa and Simba so Scar can take the throne. The next day, she tells Banzai to stop complaining about food and to wait for the signal from Scar at the gorge. When Scar arrives, Shenzi, Kamari and Azizi trigger a wildebeest stampede that is planned to kill Simba. After Simba runs away believing that he is responsible for Mufasa's death, Scar then orders the three hyenas to kill the cub. When Shenzi and Azizi both knock Kamari into the bramble bush, they both laugh at him. Shenzi then spots Simba out in the distance. Kamari tells her to go after him, but she refuses, not wanting to look like "Cactus Butt," despite Kamari telling her that they must finish the job. Shenzi then decides that there is no way Simba can survive out there anyway and they will kill him should he return. Years into Scar's reign, when Shenzi, along with Kamari and Azizi visit Scar, she talks to Scar about the Pride Lands being barren with no food and no water. She manages to get Kamari out of trouble after he foolishly mentions the name Mufasa. When Simba returns to challenge Scar for the throne, Shenzi, along with Banzai and Ed, gulp in shame when Scar briefly discovers they had not killed Simba. She and the other hyenas take part in the ensuing battle, where she and Banzai chase Timon into Zazu's cage, only to be chased off by Pumbaa. She and the other hyenas go after Timon and Pumbaa and corner them at an edge of Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa try several tactics to entertain them while Uncle Max and Ma dig a tunnel under the hyenas. One tactic Timon used was to propose to Shenzi so she can become his bride which Shenzi declines on. When the trap tunnel initially fails, Shenzi along with the other hyenas finally move in closer and closer to eat Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max while Timon goes in to finish the tunnel. They eventually fall into the tunnel after Timon bravely finishes it, and they plummet to the bottom of Pride Rock. After the battle on Pride Rock escalates, Scar tries to get out of punishment by saying the hyenas were the real enemy. A hyena overhears this and reports to Shenzi's clan. After Simba throws Scar off of Pride Rock, Shenzi and the other hyenas take their revenge and kill Scar, and then run off. It is unclear what happens to her afterwards, although it is known that she and her clan did not go back to living in the elephant graveyard. Behind the scenes * Shenzi is voiced by Whoopi Goldberg. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Hyenas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Leaders Category:Elders Category:The Lion King: Revisited